This invention relates generally to a device for generating power from moving water waves, and more particularly to such a device which includes a quantity of liquid caused to be moved as waves within the device for the generation of power.
Devices have been developed in the past for the generation of power from ocean waves and other moving water wave action, except that such devices are typically of such massive and complex shoreline or open sea constructions as to discourage their use by smaller power consumers especially in remote areas, and furthermore present obstructions to seashore activities, fisheries and boat traffic. Besides, such prior art devices are costly to construct and maintain, and those at the shoreline are affected by the changing tides.